(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizers and more particularly, to a hanging organizer that can be detachably adjustably set up by a user to fit different requirements for keeping different storage items.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to limited indoor space, the number and dimension of wardrobes are limited. Therefore, hanging organizers are widely invited by people living in a small house space for holding clothes and other small items. Regular commercial hanging organizers are commonly made of flexible and strong canvass, having multiple compartments of different shapes and sizes located on the front side for keeping different storage items. These hanging organizers commonly have a hanging hole or hanging hook at the top side for hanging on a hanging rod or door panel. Hook and loop materials may be used for securing a hanging organizer to support means.
Further, regular wardrobes or cabinets are of fixed type. They cannot be detached and reorganized to change the combination. There are simple types of plastic wardrobes and cabinets that are detachable and can be built up by a user. However, these simple types of plastic wardrobes and cabinets are not durable. They commonly have an image of a low quality level. Further, these simple types of plastic wardrobes and cabinets do not have a nice looking.
There are commercial hanging organizers made of canvass. These hanging organizers have multiple compartments for keeping different storage items in good order. However, these hanging organizers are made in a fixed shape by means of stitching. They cannot be adjusted or attached with extra storage compartments to fit different requirements.